Unexpected
by FiercestrawberryFerox
Summary: Sice and Nine are the closest of friends, but when Sice puts herself in danger, Nine realizes how much he really cares. Nine and Sices's side of my story "Risks". Enjoy!


**So this story is based on Nine and Sice's Pov of my first story Risks. So if you didn't like Seven and Machina together then... TOUGH cookies! lmao I like to pick the different parings.. yeahh yeahh Machina marries Rem eventually but hey what if that never happened? (Sorry i'm rambling)**

**Hope everyone enjoys this story!(well, Sice and Nine fans atleast)**

**This one is mainly told in Nine's Pov at first but then it will switch over to Sice's later on.**

* * *

><p>Heading Into battle<p>

The war has gotten worse and I was afraid. I couldn't run from it anymore. I just stood here watching the first group of classmates leave to fight in the war. The a thought hits me I might not ever see _Ace, Jack and Seven again._

I looked to my right to see Machina looking out the window at the airship get smaller and smaller away. I knew he was probably thinking the same thing. I couldn't imagine what it would be like to let someone you love go. I watched as he took one last look and turned to leave me alone.

I would be leaving later that day with Sice and Queen. _Joy. _

"Hey, Nine!" A voice says behind me. I jumped a little at hearing Sice's voice cut into my thoughts. She just stood there and smirked at me. "Don't tell me YOU where in deep thought?" She laughs.

"No!" I lied. "Don't tell me you thought I couldn't here YOU coming!"

"Oh please!" She says punching my arm playfully.

"HA! You hit like a girl!" I laughed as her face grew serious. She then punches me in the stomach.

"Yano, my whole bodies made of steel!" I boast as Sice does something VERY unexpected. She grabbed my crotch.

My face immediately cringed from the least expected pain.

"Not _every_ part!" She teases, letting me go and walking away. I stood there feeling my head spin from the awkward move.

"I bet you enjoyed that!" I yelled after her.

"Oh yeah!" She yelled back sarcastically. "I bet you enjoyed it more though!" She finishes as she disappears past the corner. I was immediately taken back. I had no come back. Me! How could she leave me at a loose for words?

**Next day**

Sice, Queen and I said are goodbyes to everyone. Queen spent an extra minute saying good bye to King. _Is something going on we don't know about? _

I let the thought go as we made our way onto the airship to go to the edge of Rubrum. There, some Milities soldiers are trying to take over.

It was going to be tough, but I was prepared. I looked over at the white haired girl sitting across from me. She looked worried. Through the whole trip she just stared out the window.

"Sice?" I said wanting to go over and comfort her. She just looked at me.

"How long until we get there?" She asks.

"A day or so." Queen answered. Sice let out a sigh and closed her eyes. I tried to relax myself but it was hard to do so knowing you will be thrown out into a war the next day.

I was woken up the next morning by a load banging noise. I open my eyes to see Queen and Sice looking out the window. I did the same. Below us were soldiers shooting at the poor Rubrum soldiers.

"Fuck…." I said.

"We are screwed." Sice comments. I could see the fear in her eyes. It killed me as she turned away from the violent scene taking place below us.

"PULL YOURSELVES TOGETHER! Queen yells, making both Sice and I jump. "We have trained for this our whole lives. THEY DON'T STAND A CHANCE!"

Deep down I knew Queen was right, but I doubt Sice was believing it. I looked across from me to Sice who still looked scared. _I never in my life saw her like this_. I thought to myself as the airship began to descend from the air.

Queen immediately jumped out and sprung into action before the ship even landed completely. Of course, as usual, Sice and I took our time.

"Hey, Sice?" I said moving closer to the girl as we both stood up.

"What?" She asked looking into my blue eyes.

"You do know everything will be okay." I said trying to find the words to comfort her. _Idiot! That won't help! _She just looked at me with a puzzled face that then quickly changed into her sad expression. _I've seen too much of this side of her. _

"It's not Nine. You see what is going on down there!" She says breaking down.

Before she could react, I wrapped my arms around her. I rested my head on top of hers as she started to relax. Surprisingly I relaxed also. We stayed there for a couple more seconds until Sice then shifted and looked up at me.

For a moment I thought that maybe this friendship would turn into something else. I looked deep into her clear blue eyes. Sice then broke away before I could make the next move.

"We better get going." She says grabbing her weapon and handing me mine.

"Yeah." I said clearing my throat. _What I would do to hold her like that again._

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

><p>So<em> there we go! Sice and Nine.<br>_

_What will happen next? _

_Well, that's "UNEXPECTED" _

_Note: I honestly don't know what guys feel when they get hit in that certain area soo sorry for not going into detail! lmaoooo_


End file.
